


Touch

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, poe talks dirty, verbal body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe lends a hand.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The first time that Ben brought up the matter of Poe stroking him, they were on the couch watching Coruscant Knights after a round of lovemaking, and discussing fantasies. Among other fantasies that Ben had brought up was being stroked to orgasm by Poe instead of his own hand, and Poe...Poe was happy to oblige. All too happy, in fact. Even as Ben pulled away his pants and freed his shaft, Ben was already eager for the first hand on it. Poe's loving, gentle touch, sweet and tender even as he made love to Ben.

Poe's thumb and forefinger laced around the base of his shaft as the free fingers continued to fondle Ben's more sensitive parts, and Ben moaned. He had been neglecting those parts so very much; just having Poe's loving touch on them, even for now, felt like magic.

"You feel good, Ben?"

"Yes." The other hand joined the hand caressing him, the other hand stroking the head of his shaft, the column, even as Poe's soft brown eyes met his own. Ben could already feel the sheer adoration in Poe even as the latter caressed him, stroked him, carefully manipulating each part of his too sensitive organ all but effortlessly.

"Poe, I love it. You feel so good..." A soft moan even as Poe continued to stroke, tenderly, gently. "More, Poe, harder."

Poe obliged, and his eyes -- his eyes were practically burning. Those beautiful, loving eyes...Ben just loved him more for it. He loved him. Stars, he loved him.

"Mmmmm...you're big, aren't you? I wondered how big you'd be under those robes. You're just big everywhere. Big muscles, big cock, big everything. You're big everywhere and I love it. You're gorgeous. Anyone would love to have that body of yours, that perfect form."

"Poe..."

"How did you get such a tight, gorgeous body? A body that I just want to run my hands all over. A body built like a god's. Those tight, wonderful pecs. I love touching you. I love seeing that beautiful face of yours. You're mine."

Ben hadn't thought of his body as tight or gorgeous, but every word of Poe's just made him feel like yes, it was true. _My body's like a god's._ Even that statement made Ben flush despite himself.

"You just feel so good in my hands, love. Hard for me. Wet for me. I'm going to touch you until you're begging for me. You're so beautiful like this. So beautiful, love. My Ben."

"Poe...please...more..."

Poe chuckled. "Oh, you'll get more. You'll definitely get more."

He continued to stroke, talking about how good Ben felt, how tight his body was, how beautiful he was, all while strategically tugging and stroking and caressing until Ben felt the need to come all but swelling up inside him. When he did come, he was all but gushing into Poe's hand even as Poe caressed him and stroked him. He lay back, and grinned up at Poe.

"We're not done yet," he said. "Why don't you show me all the things you want to do to this body you love so much?"

Poe looked over the outline of Ben's body through his robes hungrily. "Gladly."


End file.
